A Mother's Desires
by Misanthropist Wordsmith
Summary: Sally may have accepted Paul's death and she lived with it. She was a woman and she had needs. Only Paul and Poseidon had relieved her of those needs for a while. She had fingers but they didn't do the job like a man did. She didn't want to look for a stranger but a man lived in her house, a strong man whom she loved. Warning! Incest! (This needs better summary)


_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. This work does not accurately portray Percy Jackson and the Olympian series, or any of the characters._

* * *

Ever since her husband's accidental death she had felt miserable and alone. The bedroom she shared with him now a place of silence and sadness instead of joy and happiness. Years have moved on since his passing and she had accepted it and lived with it. Now though her sexual desires were on over-drive. Her hands just did not do the job her husband did, and she didn't want to look for a strange man to satisfy her lust.

She felt wrong and disgusted thinking these thoughts but a man lived in her house. A strong man who she knew and loved.

She sneaked in the dimly lit corridor and opened the door to her son's room, and kept her eyes on the bed where he slept. She flinched when the door creaked and closed shut. Breathing from relief when her son did nothing but adjust. Standing on her toes she tip-toed to his side. His handsome face reminded her of Poseidon. She worried about him when he left for camp and came back much more different and many more scars.

She took hold of his blanket and pulled it down. His glorious naked chest and noticeable bulge made her lips moisten. Her son's body shouldn't affect her like this but not having sex for a couple of years messed with her head. She desired Percy's—her own son's—cock. She couldn't restrain her scorching cravings no longer.

She touched his bulge and she felt a familiar moist warmth down below. It felt stiff. She wondered if her son had a wet dream. It didn't matter. She grew restless. She needed to see it. She put all her effort into pulling his boxers down. Her reward? The sight of his bulbous cock-head and she wet her lips. He did not disappoint in the manhood department with what looked like 7'inches long cock.

She reached a shaking hand forward and took hold of his stiff cock. She blushed and for a moment she couldn't believe what she just did. It throbbed in her hand and her nervousness disappeared fast.

"So hard," her hand moved up and down, her voice quiet and breathy.

A groan froze her. She watched him thrust his hips up and back down once. She smiled. She started again, moving her hand up and down with slow strokes. Leaning over she spat on the tip and lathered his cock wet. She fondled his thick hairy balls with her other hand. She didn't mind it when a man had hair down there but she preferred it groomed a little.

His cock all wet and hard. She will not deny her desires. She leaned down, her mouth opened wide and she took his cock in her mouth. Its strong pre-cum salty taste made her moan on his cock. She circled the tip with her tongue and licked the underside a couple of times before she flicked the slit. She kept stroking him with circular motions.

She pulled away, smacked her lips together and tasted a tinge of pre-cum.

"Oh gods," she said and heaved a breath." So fucking good."

She went back down and took more of his cock inside her mouth this time around. She used both her hands to fondle his balls now and left all the more to fit inside her mouth. She pulled up and back down. She transformed from a loving mother to a loving cock-hungry whore mum and she loved it. She felt it harden even more and she thought how did he not wake up yet? Either way she didn't want him to wake up. She feared that it would stop this satisfying moment for her.

She lavished the tip with her tongue and licked the head with circular and random motions before flicking the underside. She then glided her tongue over the slit before flicking it and his cock twitched. She needed more. She came up for a breather before she went back down for the prize and took all 7'inches in her throat and she didn't stop when she gagged.

She came back up for a breather, and back down she went. Again, and again she did. She loved cock and she loved to get down on her knees. She had yet to get on her knees for her son but she loved to get dirty too.

She heard his grunt and felt him stiffen. Her eyes lit up with a forgotten glowing happiness as they used to years back. She rubbed his balls with gentle affection. She forced herself down and took his cock deep in her throat and swallowed. His thick shaft throbbed and she screamed, her voice muffled by his cock. His first load of hot seed creamed her throat white. She swallowed it. More of hot spunk warmed her throat and she kept swallowing. It just kept coming and she felt like she were high on a fucking cloud. She began to choke from her son's massive load and she couldn't swallow fast enough. She pulled up and his spunk dribbled from her wet lips and dripped down on his cock. Another shot of spunk erupted and splattered on her cheeks and lips.

She smiled—a deranged happy one—and she rubbed his spunk around her cheeks as if she were rubbing lotion. She licked her lips and swallowed what amount she could down. His satisfied look made her almost giggle. She stood up in the dark room, barely lit from the moon, and grabbed a towel from the open closet. She went back to him and cleaned him up as best she could. His cock no longer stiff hard yet remained quite stiff and at an impressive length.

And she knew then that she would come back for more another day, perhaps even tomorrow.

"I love you," she said, caressing his cheek and forehead after having wiped her hands clean. She pulled his underwear back up and she cursed his weight. She got them on right after a while and she still wondered how he did not wake up after that.

She walked with a slight sway in her hips feeling sexy and hot. She brought the dirty towel up to her nose and breathed in her son's spunk. She felt nasty doing that but something about it made her cunt soaked. She left the room the feeling like a very desirable woman wearing matching blue panties and bra. A wishful part of her mind wanted her son to wake up and to see her like another beautiful woman and not just a mother. To see her as a woman who had the hots for him. And to stop her from leaving and just fuck her.

She knew her son had a girlfriend but she had desires and she couldn't restrain those desires. She wanted—she ached for it—she longed for her own son to fuck her and make her scream.


End file.
